poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Platinum Ranger meets his Match, Gmerl's First Crush Transcripts
Here is the transcript of The Platinum Ranger meets his Match, Gmerl's First Crush. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The episode starts with the Egg Carrier above the ocean, Eggman was getting sick and tired of losing against the Power Rangers. Dr. Eggman: Orbot, Cubot, it's time we get rid of the Rangers for good. Orbot: How will you be sure it'll work, Doctor? Dr. Eggman: Because I'm getting tired of them always winning, Orbot. Cubot: Well, it's not like a submarine is gonna appear out of nowhere in a few minutes. Then, the Kleptofoil was approached with Captain Filch awaiting. Captain Filch: Ah, Dr. Eggman! Dr. Eggman: Huh.. Captain Filch, what brings you here? Captain Filch: Well, I was just about to ask you the same thing. Dr. Eggman: Listen, Filch, I'm having a bit of a troubled matter if you listen for a minute. Captain Filch: I'm listening. Dr. Eggman: I'm planning to destroy the Power Rangers, but I'll need your help. Captain Filch: What do you have in mind? So, he explains everything about his evil plan. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Xion (V.O.): The Platinum Ranger meets his Match, Gmerl's First Crush. Meanwhile, Robbie and the others were getting pizza from McDonald Crump's restaurant, Gmerl: Oh, great suggestion, Starlight. Yoshi: Yeah! Next time you want to go to Pick-a-Peck-o-Pizza, include us out. Starlight Glimmer: I know, I know, just please don't rip it. Sonic the Hedgehog: I've never seen such tiny pizzas? Pinkie Pie: Me either, I just wish they could make bigger ones! Mordecai: This must be how that McDonald Crump guy got to be a multi-bazillionaire. Rigby: Some claim to fame, owning the chintziest chain of pizza parlors in the world. Yoshi: Rip off city. Robbie Diaz: From now on, I'm gonna stick to good old Little Caesars. Cindy Vortex: Me too. Marty McFly: Oh, but that place doesn't give away these free scratch-off contest cards. Then, Sunset notice something around the restaurant and won a prize as everyone else does. Sunset Shimmer: Oh, look! Look, Guys, I won a prize! I won.... I won another one of these puny pizzas? Mordecai: Oh, me too. Manic the Hedgehog: Me three. Yoshi: That's not a prize. It's a punishment. Twilight Sparkle: You've got to be kidding me. As for Gmerl, he won something very extra. Gmerl: Not me, I won a real prize, a free pass to McDonald Crump's big birthday cruise! Robbie Diaz: Forget about it, G, you can't just mix in with a bunch of people. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, how will they know you're not as different to join in? Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry, Gmerl, but I think Robbie and Rainbow are right. I just wish there was another way we could help. Then, Gmerl thought of something. Gmerl: Hold the phone, maybe I can, Twilight! It says here it's a costume party and I have a great idea for a costume. Rigby: Like what? Gmerl: You'll see. Marty McFly: Whatever he's up to, it might be heavy. So, Gmerl left to make ready to claim his own prize. Later, Robbie and the others were amazed for Gmerl's reward. Rigby: Totally righteous, Pal! Sandra Sinclair: A wonderful costume, Gmerl. Yoshi: Radical idea, going to a costume party as a Platinum Ranger! Sunset Shimmer: Only you don't have to pose as an actual Power Ranger. Palutena: Sometimes, the simplest solution is the best. Sandra Sinclair: Oops, I'd better get going. Ronnie and I are covering the party for Channel 6 news. Gmerl: See ya at the Marina, Sandra. Sandra Sinclair: I hope I'll recognize you in your costume. (giggles) Then, Gmerl was starting to think about having a girlfriend. Soon, Gmerl started packing up his thing for the cruise. Digit: Gosh, Gmerl, are you sure you have to go? Gmerl: You bet, Digit, I just can't miss this opportunity for the cruise. Widget: But what if the city gets endangered and our ranger friends will need your help soon? Gmerl: Don't worry, Widget, I'm pretty sure I can take care of this by myself. Digit: Well, I just hope you're right. Widget: Me too. So, Gmerl left to see his friends and say his goodbyes. When he does, Robbie and the others begin to miss him. Robbie Diaz: Say, are you sure you're up for this? Gmerl: (thinks about his decision) Yeah, I'm sure. Mordecai: Hope you'll be back soon, Gmerl. Rigby: Yeah, Data Squad won't be the same without ya. Gmerl: Don't worry, Rigby, it's only gonna be a few days, nothing to it. Rigby: I guess you're right. Silver Spoon: Don't forget to write, Gmerl. Gmerl: Will do, Silver Spoon. So, Gmerl said his goodbyes and shove off to his cruise. When Gmerl got there, he was glad to finally made it. Gmerl: There it is! McDonald Crump's yacht! Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Gmerl, the coast is clear. I finally get to say that. Gmerl: I hope I can pull this off. Rigby: Don't worry. You'll fit right in. Look! As Rigby points, there was a cruise ship waiting for him. Gmerl: Oh, brother. Sandra Sinclair: The city's movers and shakers are all here for McDonald Crump's spectacular birthday bash, including McDonald Crump himself. Tell us, why do you throw such lavish parties? McDonald Crump: Well, Sandra, so that I can tell everyone about the lavish pizzas at Pick-a-Peck-o-Pizzas! Sandra Sinclair: Right. And thank you very much, Mr. Crump. Sherman Hemrick: (scoffs) I thought we were doing a news show, not a commercial. Ronnie Johnson: That's okay, Vernon. Maybe we'll have better luck with the guests. Sandra Sinclair: Ronnie's right, there should be some big celebrities here. Look, there's Gmerl! Sherman Hemrick: Gmerl the rock star? Or Gmerl the movie actor? Sandra Sinclair: Gmerl the Platinum Data Squad Ranger! So, they all came up to Gmerl. Sandra Sinclair: All set for the cruise, Gmerl? Gmerl: Yeah, And the best part is, being a ranger, No one can tell if I'm seasick. Robot Girl: Oh, there you are! Oh, am I glad to see you again! I almost didn't make it. As Gmerl looked, he found Anastasia. Gmerl: (stammering) Have we met? Robot Girl: (laughs) You're such a kidder. Come on, we don't want to be late. So, she dragged Gmerl right on board the ship. Sherman Hemrick: Hmm. At last, the ship begins to move at last. Gmerl: Uh, do you always go on cruises and pick up strange robots... er, uh, boys... men? Robot Girl: Shh. Pretend I'm your date. Do you have a ticket? So, Gmerl showed her the ticket. Gmerl: What, you mean this? Robot Girl: Perfect! Just what we'll need. Then, the mysterious woman and Gmerl went to the man who was handing everyone's tickets as she gave him Gmerl's ticket. Robot Girl: Here you go. Oh, thanks. You're a doll. We're in a big hurry. As she and Gmerl made there way onboard, they when towards the wall and she kissed him. Robot Girl: That's for helping me. You're kind of a doll, too. Then, Gmerl had no words to her. Robot Girl: By the way, love your costume. Gmerl: No, I-- Hold on! I don't even know your name. With that said, he went to find her, but dissappeared at the moment as started to wonder. Back at CHS, Robbie was teaching his students a new technique. Robbie Diaz: Good morning, Everyone. Students: Good morning, Sensei Diaz! Robbie Diaz: As you all might know that Gmerl started his time off at McDonald Crumps birthday cruise, I'm pretty sure that he will be back soon. In the meantime, we're going to be doing this one technique I like to call, the "Back Kick", can anyone tell me what it is? With that questioned, Gallus raised his hand. Robbie Diaz: Gallus? Gallus: A type that you hit your opponent after you're back is turned? Robbie Diaz: That's correct. Just as he demonstrates, Sandbar, Gallus, Silverstream, Ocellus, Yona, and Smolder did exactly the same. Robbie Diaz: Okay, Guys. Now, it's your turn. So, Sandbar was the first to begin demonstrating the Back Kick. Sandbar: How am I doing, Sensei? Robbie Diaz: Nice work, Sandbar. (to Gallus) Okay, Gallus, you're turn. Then, Gallus succeeded his Back Kick as well. Gallus: Piece of Cake. Robbie Diaz: Great work. (to Silverstream) Silverstream. So, Silverstream did the same Back Kick very nicely. Silverstream: Did I get that right? Robbie Diaz: Just right, Silverstream. (to Silverstream) Ocellus. Then, Ocellus also got the technique right. Ocellus: How'd I do, Sensei Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Nicely done, Ocellus. (to Yona) Yona. With one strong kick, Yona got the back kick right. Yona: Yona demonstrates back kick. Robbie Diaz: Good job, Yona. (to Smolder) Smolder. At last, Smolder finally got it right. Smolder: Done and done. Robbie Diaz: Excellent job. Yona: Robbie good Karate Teacher. Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) Thanks for your compliment, Yona. Gallus: Don't mention it, we're just glad to learn fast. Meanwhile, Gmerl was enjoying the party with McDonald Crump. he party is in full swing as we pull out of the harbor. I must admit, McDonald Crump really knows how to throw a party. McDonald Crump: Get down, Everybody! Let's do the Peck-o-Pasta! Er, uh, Piece-of-Pesto! Um--My pizza restaurant's twist! Sherman Hemrick: Ooh, all that talk about pizza is making me nauseous. If you need me, I'll be here at the rail. Then, Gmerl begins to notice what's becoming of the whole crew. Sandra Sinclair: So, Raphael, who was the cute young lady? Gmerl: That's what I'm wondering. She used me to con her way onboard the yacht, then boom, disappeared. Sandra Sinclair: Maybe she's playing hard to get. Gmerl: Well, something tells me she's not playing at all. I'm gonna go look for her. So, he started looking for the girl he met before. Gmerl: Oh, pardon me. Excuse me. Coming through. Just then, he'd bumped into one of the passengers. Man: Oof! Some people have absolutely no originality. If you had any decency, you'd remove that cheap imitation of my costume immediately! Gmerl: Sorry, Fella, I've grown sort of attached to it. Man: Well, you could at least stay on the other side of the ship, ruffian! So, they continued they're business elsewhere. Then, he begins to wonder who was around another area. Gmerl: Hmm, I wonder if... Then, He saw the same girl who was tieing the captain and his first mate as she looked. Gmerl: What are you doing? Robot Girl: There's no time to explain. Gmerl: Well, I'll help you make time, I'm tired of being kept in the dark! Robot Girl: Then I'll just throw a little light on the subject! She jumped up and kicked a Chandelier down. Gmerl: What? I thought Amy was supposed to have the clever remarks. Suddenly, Gmerl was trapped as the girl came back down. Robot Girl: If I don't change our course, we'll all be trading one-liners with Davy Jones. Gmerl: Forget it! You're not changing anything! (Breaking free) As she was trying to steer the ship, Gmerl cought her as he brought out his Platinum Dual Blade. Gmerl: Okay, Sweet cheeks, come clean. Anastasia: The name is Anastasia and you've got to let me get to the wheel before... Then, Gmerl and Anastasia felt a strange vibration as they fell back. Anastasia: (grunts) It's too late. All of a sudden, Gmerl couldn't believe his very eyes. Gmerl: There's a beam of light holding the yacht! Then, the alarm has chattered. ???: I beg to inform you that there's been a slight change in the scheduled entertainment. (laughing) Just then, Gmerl begins to notice the force field getting in his way. Gmerl: The yacht's been grabbed by some sort of force field! And it's coming from that weird ship. Anastasia: That's the Kleptofoil. And that's its commander, Captain Filch. And along with Captain Flich, it was Dr. Eggman as well. Captain Filch: Well, shiver me timbers. What a wealthy looking group of land-lubbers. Dr. Eggman: Indeed, Captain. McDonald Crump: Exactly who are you two? This is a private party! Captain Filch: How right you are, our fine bucko! My private party! I've already sent our ransom demands to all the major newspapers. McDonald Crump: Ransom demands? Guards, throw this man off the ship! Dr. Eggman: Our guards can beat your guards any day! Then, the Anemones and Egg-Pawns appeared around the ship as they were ready to begin their evil plan. Crowd: (gasp) Gmerl: Those guys don't look very friendly. Anastasia: Believe me, pal, they're not. Those are Captain Filch's mutant anemone slaves. Gmerl: Yeah, well, with anemone's like those, who needs friends? ???, ???. Sandra Sinclair: Sherman, why aren't you getting this on tape? Sherman Hemrick: Oh and get that awful pirate angry at me? No way. Ronnie Johnson: Give me that camera. Jeez Sherman, you can be such a wimp. Sherman Hemrick: At least I'm a living wimp. Captain Filch: If anyone tries anything, he'll be thrown to the sharks. Woman: Oh, now, Crumpy-wumpy, you naughty boy! Is this another one of your publicity stunts? McDonald Crump: No, honestly! This is for real! Captain Filch: It may not be a stunt, but you'll certainly get lots of publicity. You, with the camera, be sure to stay in focus. I want everyone to see what happens here. The world must learn to fear Captain Filch! (laughs) Gmerl: You knew Captain Filch was going to be here, and you steered this yacht right into his trap! Anastasia: No! I was trying to steer us away from him. Gmerl: Oh, yeah, sure. Tell me about it. Anastasia: Oh, I wish the real Power Rangers were here. They'd know what to do. Then, Gmerl and Anastasia heard a noise from outside, so they went the door as they saw two anaeomies coming towards them. Gmerl: I know what to do when I see something that size coming toward me. Come on! Anastasia: Well, let's untie them first. So, They untied the captain and his first mate. The Captain: What's going on here? Gmerl: Well, I'd tell you, pal, but it'd spoil the surprise. Then, a growling sound was heard as they went towards the door, however, the anaeomies came in and tied them again. The Captain: Oh, no, not again. My wife always said I'd be better off driving a bus. (muffled scream) As they did, Filch and Eggman were taking over the ship. Meanwhile at the Cyberspace Command Center, Palutena and Pit gathered the Rangers together. Lady Palutena: I'm glad you made it, Rangers. Robbie Diaz: What's going on, Palutena? Emerl: Yeah, you said it was urgent. Motherboard: Dr. Eggman has joined forces with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' other enemies, Captain Filch. Pit: He's one bad enemy you don't want to underestimate, I've just gathered two groups of Rangers to help. Amy Rose: Like what, Pit? Pit: You're about to find out, Amy. Tommy Turnbull: Guys, look! As they all looked at Tommy's direction, the Mythic Rainbow and Pirate Force Rangers and the Winx Team came. Robbie Diaz: Captain Emmett, great to see you again. Captain Emmett: Ahoy there, Mateys. Yoshi: Say, who are those guys with Emmett and his crew? Sunset Shimmer: They're the Mythic Rainbow Power Rangers, Raphael "Ralph" Parker, Sawyer Porter, Patrick Simmons, Angelina Rodriguez, Erica Adams, Wanda Williams, Mac DeNunez, Matthew Mikesell, Rena Sheridan, Lamar Wilson, Angelina's brother, Arnold, Gianna Hoover, Finn McCoy, Melody Jetson, Neal Henderson, and Samuel Greendale. Amy Rose: Here are the Winx Team, Bloom, Flora, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy and Daphne, Bloom's big sister. Raphael Parker: That's us, and it's good to finally meet you all at last. Bloom: The Pleasure is ours. Robbie Diaz: Oh yeah, I think I've heard about them before. Ralph and Max go to Crystal Prep, right? Twilight Sparkle: Yep, it's been a while since we've heard form them. Faragonda: It is good to see you all as well, We must stop Dr. Eggman and Captain Filch. Stanley Pines: It's not gonna be easy, but we'll have to work together on this one. Back at the yacht, Gmerl and Anastasia must choose which direction. Gmerl and Anastasia: This way! Gmerl: Trust me on this, the guards are all up on the bow, we should go this way. Anastasia: Really, how would you know? Gmerl: I'm a robot, O'll improvise. Unfortunately, Gmerl couldn't find out where to go next. Anastasia: Any more bright ideas? (Grumbles) Gmerl: Hi, you guys look a trifle stressed out. Have a seat. But then, He through the chair in front of the Egg-Pawns, suddenly, Gmerl and Anastasia started swimming in the ocean as they went towards the surface. Gmerl: Wow, you swim like a fish. Anastasia: You're no slouch yourself. Gmerl: Anastasia, there's something I have to tell you. I am one of the Power Rangers. Anastasia: (gasps) The Power Rangers Data Squad? I knew you'd come to rescue us! (Hugging Gmerl) Gmerl: Now I think she's finally catching on. As for the others, they couldn't find Gmerl anywhere. Ronnie Johnson: Oh man, this doesn't look good, Sandra, what'd we do now? Sandra Sinclair: We've gotta find Gmerl before we all get thrown to the fish! Sherman Hemrick: (gulps) Must you mention seafood? Then, Gmerl came just in time to help. Gmerl: Psst! Sandra, Ronnie, Sherman! Hide in here. As they notice the sound, they found Gmerl calling them. Sandra Sinclair: Oh, I see you found your friend in the robot costume. Anastasia: I'm afraid this isn't a costume. I am a android. Sandra Sinclair: You're a what? Anastasia: I am a android. A robot, just like Gmerl. You don't believe me, do you? Well, let me tell you how it all happened. Ronnie Johnson: Oh, boy, I feel a flashback coming on. Anastasia: I didn't always look like this. Ronnie Johnson: Ah, there, yeah, see? I told you so. Soon, Anastasia explained it all to Gmerl. Anastasia: I used to be a normal college student. A physics major. One day, on a field trip with some friends, our boat was boarded by Captain Filch. Captain Flich: (laughs evilly) Anastasia: My friends managed to escape, but I was taken prisoner aboard his sub, the Kleptofoil. When he learned of my background in physics, he tried to convince me to help him. He planned to control the world through high-tech piracy. I played along, hoping to be able to thwart his evil plan. One night, I snuck down to the lab determined to destroy it. So, they had to leave until it's safe once again. Anastasia: But something went wrong. As it rumbles, Anastasia couldn't escape. Anastasia: I was caught in a backwash from the sub's nuclear power source and became the grotesque robot I am today. So, she struggled trying to stop Filch. Anastasia: And ever since I've been trying to stop Captain Filch from carrying out his scheme. But I have failed. Gmerl: Hey, I don't think you're a grotesque robot. I think you're kind of cute. Anastasia: (sniffs) Really? Sandra Sinclair: I hate to spoil this touching moment, but-- Gmerl: I know, I know. We have to save the world. Anastasia: Wow! I always wanted to hear one of the real Rangers say a line like that. Gmerl: Speaking of the real Rangers, Robbie! Mordecai! Yoshi! Sunset! Amy, come in! But it's no use, Gmerl couldn't contact any of his friends. Gmerl: Oh, no. Double oh no. Then, a big growling was heard. Gmerl: What's that you say? You'd like to dance? Sorry, but my dance card is filled. But, he'd thought he make them comfortable. Gmerl: But we have many other enjoyable recreational activities on board the ship. Then, he'd had an idea how to escape. Gmerl: Like shuffleboard, for instance. So, they make shuffleboard to make their way out. Gmerl: Bon voyage! Now, we'd better get moving before it slithers its way back on board. Sandra Sinclair: I'll sneak down to the radio room and try to contact the other Rangers! Gmerl: They'll never get to us if we don't shut off this force field. Anastasia: Leave that to me, Gmerl. You just create a diversion. Sherman Hemrick: Anyone mind if I just stay hidden in here? At last, they started working together. Meanwhile, Robbie and his friends had to find a way to travel by sea. Yoshi: This was the place were the yacht was going. Amy Rose: I think you're right, Yoshi. Robbie Diaz: So, what can we do? Bloom: If only we have a ship that can follow the yacht. Captain Emmett: Not to worry, Bloom. We've got our pirate ship, it's just over there. (points out towards the ship) So, they set off to make ready to pack their things for the mission. Just as they were about to leave, Professor Seaspray came to see them. Professor Seaspray: Excuse me, Robert, but perhaps I could be of any assistance. Robbie Diaz: Professor Seaspray, what brings you here? Professor Seaspray: I've come all this way from Crystal Prep Academy just to give you and your Power Ranger friends a hand. Princess Marina: Do you think it's a good idea? Serena: We've got no choice, we'll need a much help we can take. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, I guess you're right. Professor Seaspray: Capital, let us begin our mission to save the yacht! So, they took off on Captain Emmett's ship to begin a rescue mission. Then, Digit and Widget started their search party in the skies in hopes to locate Gmerl's signal on his morpher. Digit: It's up to us now, Widget, Gmerl is gonna need our help if we're gonna light up is signal. Widget: I hope he's okay. Digit: Me too, let's keep looking. So, they kept on searching for Gmerl's signal. Fortunately, Robbie and his team saw the message. Robbie Diaz: I sure hope that Gmerl's alright. Daphne: We'll find him, Robbie, you'll see. Mordecai: He's our friend, and he'd never turned out back on us. Sawyer Porter: You got that right, Mordo. Professor Seaspray: I gave my word to Dean Novo, Silverstream, Terramar, Skystar, Sky Beak, and Ocean Flow not to reveal any secret identity of Power Rangers who fought in secret. Emerl: Thanks for telling us that. Sawyer Porter: Yeah, we'll need as much support we could get. Matthew Mikesell: You got that right, Sawyer. Rigby: So, do you guys think that Digit and Widget found anything? Musa: We don't know yet, Rigby. Just then, Robbie found a message as they arrived at the yacht. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Guys! I'd just got a word from Digit, he and Widget found the yacht. Marty McFly: That's great news, Robbie. Professor Seaspray: How close are we now, Robert? Robbie Diaz: We're probably about a few miles, but we should be getting close. At last, they finally arrived at the ship to the yacht. Captain Emmett: Yacht ahoy! Robbie Diaz: Awesome, we made it Professor Seaspray: You go on ahead, I'll stay here and guard Emmett's ship. Raphael Parker: You got it, Professor Seaspray. Bloom: Let's do it. Flora: Time to give Gmerl some helping hands. So, they've got on board the ship while avoiding the force field. After saving the guests and Crump, Gmerl finally reunites with Robbie and the gang. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Gmerl! Gmerl: Huh? (looking at them) Robbie, Guys! Rigby: Bet you thought we wouldn't get your message! With that said, Anastasia witness Gmerl joining the group hug with his friends. Anastasia: Gmerl, are those the Data Squad Rangers you told me about? Gmerl: That's right. Anastasia. Yoshi: Wow, who is that gal? Layla: Not a clue, Yoshi. Gmerl: Oh yeah, this is Anastasia, my girlf... My friend, No, she's my-- Anastasia: (clearing her throat) Well, what he's trying to say is, l'm his girlfriend, Who are you? Robbie Diaz: I'm Robbie Diaz, this is my female counterpart, Robin Diaz and these are my friends, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset Shimmer, Amy Rose, Atticus Akito, Zoe Batheart, Starlight Glimmer, Knuckles the Echidna, Periwinkle, Sticks the Badger, Xion, Emerl, Sue Morris, Penny, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sora, Rigby, Karone Hammond, Lucina, my girlfriend, Serena, Princess Marina and Kelly, Marty McFly, Shadow the Hedgehog, Cindy Vortex, Androids 17 and 18, Trixie, Manic the Hedgehog, Sonia the Hedgehog, Slider, Coloratura, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Spike, Maud Pie, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedgehog, Cosmo the Seedrian, Philmac, Stepahine, Riku, Kairi and the Megaforce Cubs, Robo Ruby and Robo Sapphire. Captain Emmett: Captain Emmett R, the Robot, the Second, King of the Pirates, at your service! This is my crew, Ryo Vinsmoke, Nina Vincent, Bendy Jackson, Kiana Jones, Jay Dunn, Maria Swanson, Tiffany Lopez, Donna O'Neil, Mira Ramon and Crystal Garcia. Bloom: I'm Bloom, and this is Flora, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy and my sister, Daphne. Raphael Parker: And I'm Raphael Parker and this is Sawyer Porter, Patrick Simmons, Angelina Rodriguez, Erica Adams, Wanda Williams, Mac DeNunez, Matthew Mikesell, Rena Sheridan, Lamar Wilson, Angelina's brother, Arnold, Gianna Hoover, Finn McCoy, Melody Jetson, Neal Henderson and Samuel Greendale. Anastasia: It's a pleasure to meet your all. Gmerl told me about you and your friends, Robbie, and what group of Rangers are Emmett, Ralph, and their friends? Captain Emmett: Our group is Pirate Force. Raphael Parker: And ours is Mythic Rainbow. Rigby: So, how'd it go, Gmerl? Before Eggman and Filch came, I mean. Gmerl: Well, I'm pretty sure you guys aren't going to like this. Android 18: Never mind that, Gmerl, we know what their plans are. What's the plan, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Well, all we have to do is stop Eggman and Captain Flich before they do something terrible to everyone here. Android 17: Sounds reasonable enough to me. Captain Emmett: Aye. Raphael Parker: So true. Gmerl: Thanks, Guys. As for Dr. Eggman and Captain Flich, their victory was near. Dr. Eggman: It's only a matter of time until we conquer the universe, Captain Filch. Captain Flich: Yes, Dr. Eggman, I look forward to this revenge. McDonald Crump: Please, I'll give you anything you want. Money. Cars! Shares of stock in my Patch-a-Pato... I mean, Pop-a-Poopa... I mean, my pizza chain! Just please, let us go. Captain Flich: Never! The world will pay its respects to Captain Filch, the greatest buccaneer to ever sail the seven seas. Captain Emmett: I'd rather pay you your last respects, Bucko! You haven't reckoned with the King of the Pirates! Avast, Ye swab, and prepare to meet me trusty blade! As they notice Emmett, the Egg Pawns were preparing to attack. Captain Emmett: (laughs nervously) Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. So, they started surrounding him. Captain Flich: Arr! It appears you are outnumbered, My friend. Dr. Eggman: Any last requests? Captain Emmett: I could take over a ship, too, if I had 50 of these sea slug zombies helping me. Hi-ya! He then took out a lot of Egg Pawns, Robbie and Raphael had to make sure he doesn't get hurt. Captain Emmett: Why don't we go one-on-one, Captain Filch? Man to robot. Captain Flich: (laughs) I'm afraid you're in no position to bargain. Tie him up! Sandra Sinclair: Help! Help! I'm a member of the press, you overgrown sea weeds. Captain Flich: Well, well. If it isn't our little reporter friend. And where did my guards find you? Then, he begins to notice the grumbling sound. Captain Flich: Trying to radio for help, eh? A waste of time! No one can penetrate my force field! But, since you enjoy sending messages, perhaps we can put your skills to good use. Take her back to the radio room! We'll give her something to signal about! As for the heroes, they had to rescue the other hostages. Leonardo: Let's go, Michelangelo! Just because Raphael isn't here doesn't mean we can skip our evening workout! Michelangelo: Not yet, Dudes! Bugzilla is about to cream the giant snail! Donatello: Splinter will cream us if we don't practice. Venus de Milo: We don't have time for this. So, they begin their rescue mission as quick as they can. Reporter: We interrupt this cinematic masterpiece to bring you an important bulletin. Sandra Sinclair: This is Sandra Sinclair, reporting from onboard McDonald Crump's yacht. Michelangelo: They're interrupting Bugzilla versus the Snail Monster to bring us party updates? Raphael: This might be even different though. Sandra Sinclair: The guests are all being held for ransom by Dr. Eggman and Captain Finneus Filch. Unless 2 billion dollars ransom is paid immediately, all of us will be forced to walk the plank! Donatello: You think that's his idea of a party game? Michelangelo: We've been living in the sewers too long, dudes. Bobbing for apples has been replaced by walking the plank. Leonardo: This is one party we'd better crash! Venus de Milo: Way ahead of ya, Leo! At last, they finally reached Bugzilla. Reporter: We now return to our movie. Michelangelo: Sorry, Bugzilla. Have to catch you on reruns. Meanwhile, Captain Flich was impressed of the plan coming along. Captain Flich: Nicely done, Miss Sinclair. What a pity that will be your farewell appearance. To the plank with her! Then, she scream with terror as she was taken away to the plank. Meanwhile with Anastasia, she made it towards the Kleptofoil as she snunk inside. Anastasia: Now, to get to that force field and shut it off. At last, she found the panel to the force field. Anastasia: There it is! The force field control panel! But then, there was a problem. Anastasia: Uh-oh. She started to hear a growling sound, like it came out of nowhere. Anastasia: Ah! So, she started to fight back at the Egg Pawns as they appeared out of nowhere. Anastasia: What's the matter? Never seen a flying android before? Well, you're about to see one again. Then, she used herself as bait to get their attention. Anastasia: Nyah, nyah, nyah nyah nyah, You can't get me! Soon, she brought down the Egg Pawns one by one. Anastasia: Thanks, Guys! Then, she knocked out the last Egg Pawn. Anastasia: Keep in touch. So, she shuts down the force field power. Back with Flich, he was nearing his victory. Captain Flich: Go on! Walk! If you're waiting for a knight in shining armor to rescue you, forget it! Michelangelo: Cowabunga! Donatello: We don't have knights in shining armor. How about turtles in slightly tarnished shells? Ryuko Matoi: Not to mention us heroes too! Robbie Diaz: It's the Turtles. Ryuko and the Mini Force Rangers! Captain Flich: (laughs) You'll never break my force field! Michelangelo: Let's boogie, Dudes! Just then, the force field power is running low. Captain Flich: What's happened? My force field is gone! Avast, me hearties! Prepare to repel boarders! Finally, it has shut down for good. Michelangelo: Pirate talk doesn't scare us, Dude. Then, the rangers and heroes came together. Captain Emmett: Glad you could make it. Sammy: Glad we're here just in time. Soon, they faced Eggman once again along with Flich. Android 18: You're time's up, Doctor, now you've got all of us to deal with! Anastasia: Hey, what am I? Fish food? Michelangelo: Where did she come from? Ryuko Matoi: Yeah, who's that robo chick? Gmerl: Oh, you guys missed the flashback. I'll explain later. Right now, we've got other fish food to fry. Robbie Diaz: G's right, It's Morphin Time! Raphael Parker: Now you're talking my language! Captain Emmett: Aye, let's do it! Bloom: After you, Rangers! Robbie Diaz: Right, here we go! Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Power! Periwinkle: Power of Frost, Winter Ascend! Sticks the Badger: Spirit of Orange, Ranger Power! Xion: Spirit of Light, Energize! Emerl and Sue Morris: Spirit of Darkness, Shadows Unleashed! Penny: Spirit of Aqua, DNA Power Up! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Rigby: Spirit of Bronze, Activate! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! Lucina and Serena: Spirit of Diamond and Pearl, Time and Space Collide! Princess Marina and Princess Kelly: Spirit of Turquoise and Indigo, Full Power! Marty, Shadow, Cindy, 17 and 18: Ranger Spirits, Power Revealed! Trixie, Manic, Sonia, Slider and Coloratura: Ranger Spirits, Unite! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! The Mane 6: Harmony Power, Unite as one! Spike and Maud: Jade and Persian Power, Descend! Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: Cutie Mark Power, Release! Blaze the Cat: Sol Emeralds, Give me Strength! Silver the Hedgehog: Spirit of Emerald, Telekinesis Unveiled! Cosmo the Seedrian: Spirit of the Seed, Lend Me Power! Philmac: Spirit of Azure, Ranger Form! Stephanie: Spirit of Rose, Flowers Arise! Kairi and Riku: Heart and Topaz, Powers Unite! First, The Data Squad Rangers morphing sequence begins. The Pirate Force Rangers: Pirate Force, Pirate Power! The Pirate Force Rangers morphing sequence begins. Mythic Rainbow Rangers: Rainbow Power, Rising Up! The Mythic Rainbow Morphing sequence begins. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Red Ranger! Robin Diaz: Data Squad, Female Red Ranger! Mordecai: Data Squad, Blue Ranger! Yoshi: Data Squad, Green Ranger! Sunset Shimmer: Data Squad, Yellow Ranger! Amy Rose: Data Squad, Pink Ranger! Atticus Akito: Data Squad, Grey Ranger! Zoe Batheart: Data Squad, Purple Ranger! Starlight Glimmer: Data Squad, Heliotrope Ranger! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Ranger! Periwinkle: Data Squad, Frost Ranger! Sticks the Badger: Data Squad, Orange Ranger! Xion: Data Squad, White Ranger! Emerl: Data Squad, Black Shadow Ranger! Sue Morris: Data Squad, Female Black Ranger! Penny: Data Squad, Aqua Ranger! Sonic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Gold Ranger! Sora: Data Squad, Silver Ranger! Rigby: Data Squad, Bronze Ranger! Karone Hammond: Data Squad, Crimson Ranger! Lucina: Data Squad, Diamond Ranger! Serena: Data Squad, Pearl Ranger! Princess Marina: Data Squad, Turquoise Ranger! Princess Kelly: Data Squad, Indigo Ranger! Marty McFly: Data Squad, Titanium Ranger! Shadow the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Talon Ranger! Cindy Vortex: Data Squad, Spring Ranger! Android 17: Data Squad, Onyx Ranger! Android 18: Data Squad, Navy Ranger! Trixie: Data Squad, Cyan Ranger! Manic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Lime Ranger! Sonia the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Magenta Ranger! Slider: Data Squad, Vermillion Ranger! Coloratura: Data Squad, Sun Ranger! Gmerl: Data Squad, Platinum Ranger! Twilight Sparkle: Data Squad, Magic Ranger! Rainbow Dash: Data Squad, Loyalty Ranger! Pinkie Pie: Data Squad, Laughter Ranger! Rarity: Data Squad, Generosity Ranger! Applejack: Data Squad, Honesty Ranger! Fluttershy: Data Squad, Kindness Ranger! Spike: Data Squad, Jade Ranger! Maud Pie: Data Squad, Persian Ranger! Apple Bloom: Data Squad, Cream Ranger! Sweetie Belle: Data Squad, Pale Ranger! Scootaloo: Data Squad, Citrus Ranger! Babs Seed: Data Squad, Tan Ranger! Diamond Tiara: Data Squad, Candy Ranger! Silver Spoon: Data Squad, Ultramarine Ranger! Blaze the Cat: Data Squad, Sol Ranger! Silver the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Emerald Ranger! Cosmo the Seedrian: Data Squad, Seed Ranger! Philmac: Data Squad, Azure Ranger! Stepahine: Data Squad, Rose Ranger! Riku: Data Squad, Topaz Ranger! Kairi: Data Squad, Heart Ranger! Altogether: Power's Initiated, Preparing for Battle! Power Rangers Data Squad! The Data Squad Symbol appears. Robo Ruby: I am Robo Ruby, Protector of the Skies! Robo Sapphire: And I am Robo Sapphire, Protector of the Seas! Robo Ruby and Robo Sapphire: Megaforce Cubs, Guardians of the Earth! The Megaforce symbol appears. Captain Emmett: Captain of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Red! Ryo Vinsmoke: Stealthiest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Blue! Nina Vincent: Bravest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Green! Bendy Jackson: Sharpest Shooter of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Yellow! Kiana Jones: Fastest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Pink! Jay Dunn: Strongest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Black! Maria Swanson: Loyalist of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force White! Tiffany Lopez: Swiftest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Violet! Donna O'Neil: Spirit Hearted of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Aqua! Marine the Raccoon: First Mate of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Orange! Mira Ramon: Fiercest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Gold! Crystal Garcia: Wisest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Silver! Altogether: Pirates that sail, And always prevail! Power Rangers Pirate Force! The Pirate Force Symbol appears. Raphael Parker: Blazing Fire of the Falcon, Mythic Rainbow, Red Ranger! Sawyer Porter: Fearsome Water of the Shark, Mythic Rainbow, Blue Ranger! Patrick Simmons: Courageous Forest of the Rabbit, Mythic Rainbow, Green Ranger! Angelina Rodriguez: Soaring Sky of the Eagle, Mythic Rainbow, Yellow Ranger! Erica Adams: Gentle Melody of the Robin, Mythic Rainbow, Pink Ranger! Wanda Williams: Strong Iron of the Bear, Mythic Rainbow, Orange Ranger! Mac DeNunez: Bickering Dance of the Dolphin, Mythic Rainbow, Aqua Ranger! Matthew Mikesell: Armored Shell of the Turtle, Mythic Rainbow, Turquoise Ranger! Rena Sheridan: Venomous Bite of the Cobra, Mythic Rainbow, Indigo Ranger! Lamar Wilson: Fearsome Growl of the Cougar, Mythic Rainbow, Purple Ranger! Arnold Rodriguez: Calling Howl of the Wolf, Mythic Rainbow, Black Ranger! Gianna Hoover: Deceiving Camouflage of the Chameleon, Mythic Rainbow, White Ranger! Finn McCoy: Mighty Weight of the Sea Lion, Mythic Rainbow, Gold Ranger! Melody Jetson: Noble Jungle of the Tiger, Mythic Rainbow, Silver Ranger! Neal Henderson: Leaping Stealth of the Frog, Mythic Rainbow, Bronze Ranger! Samuel Greendale: Hard Shell of the Tortoise, Mythic Rainbow, Lime Ranger! Altogether: All Colors of the Rainbow, For heroes to grow, Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow! The Mythic Rainbow Symbol appears. Ryuko Matoi: Ready, Senketsu? Senketsu: Ready when you are, Ryuko. As they posed, their light begins to shine. Ryuko Matoi: Life Fibers Synchronize! Kamui Senketsu! Bolt: Mini Force, Transform! Sam, Max, Lucy, Ray, Hawk and Anna: Transform! Bloom: Magic Winx, Charmix! At last, they've reached their transformations. Robbie Diaz: United we stand, together we fight for earth! Bloom: And the universe! Altogether: Power Rangers and Heroes Forever! At last, colors of smokes and explosions appeared out of nowhere. Dr. Eggman: Egg Pawns, Attack! Now, the team up begins as the Rangers started their fight. Robbie Diaz: Let's go! Omega Sword! Knuckles the Echidna: Quantum Gauntlets! Karone Hammond: Crimson Saber! Captain Emmett: Red Pirate Sword! Raphael Parker: Mythic Falcon Sword! Altogether: Ultimate Red Slash! With one slash, they took out a lot of Egg Pawns. Mordecai: Time to take it up a notch. Delta Lance! Lucina: Diamond Falchion! Shadow the Hedgehog: Talon Saber! Android 18: Twin Navy Blades! Philmac: Azure Sword! Robo Sapphire: Sapphire Staff! Ryo Vinsmoke: Blue Pirate Katana! Sawyer Porter: Mythic Shark Daggers! Altogether: Ultimate Blue Power Attack! As they combine their attacks, a lot more Egg Pawns were blown to bits. Yoshi: Time to take thing's up a notch, Slasher Axe! Cindy Vortex: Spring Blade! Spike: Jade Sword! Silver the Hedgehog: Psychokinesis! Cosmo the Seedrian: Floral Love Staff! Nina Vincent: Green Pirate Daggers! Patrick Simmons: Mythic Rabbit Axe! Altogether: Ultimate Green Power Strike! As they combine their attacks, more Egg Pawns were taken down. Sunset Shimmer: Time to bring up the heat, Flaming Daggers! Coloratura: Sun Spear! Fluttershy: Kindness Daggers MK. II! Apple Bloom: Cream Terra Shield! Riku: Way to the Dawn! Bendy Jackson: Yellow Pirate Slingshot! Angelina Rodriguez: Mythic Eagle Staff! Altogether: Ultimate Yellow Flame Blast! With one blast, many more Egg Pawns were taken down. Amy Rose: Our turn, Power Hammer! Serena: Palkia Staff! Sonia the Hedgehog: Spiral Flower Rod! Pinkie Pie: Laughter Lances MK. II! Diamond Tiara: Candy Tri Daggers! Stepahine: Rose Psyche! Kairi: Destiny's Embrace! Robo Ruby: Ruby Sword! Kiana Jones: Pink Pirate Bow! Erica Adams: Mythic Robin Bow! Altogether: Ultimate Pink Power Attack! As they combine their attacks, a lot more Egg Pawns were down. Atticus Akito: It's showtime, Metal Crossbow! Maud Pie: Persion Knives! Silver Spoon: Ultramarine Power Cannon! Altogether: Ultimate Gray Strike! With all their attacks combined, more Egg Pawns were blown to bits. Zoe Batheart: Ready, Starlight? Starlight Glimmer: You bet. Zoe Batheart: Hearted Wand! Starlight Glimmer: Heliotrope Bow! Twilight Sparkle: Magic Sword MK. II! Blaze the Cat: Sol Laevatein! Tiffany Lopez: Violet Pirate Lance! Lamar Wilson: Mythic Cougar Sais! Altogether: Ultimate Purple Attack! As they used their attacks, they took out even more Egg Pawns. Periwinkle: It's go time, Frost Blades! Penny: Data Goggles! Trixie: Sparkle Wand! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty Crossbow MK. II! Donna O'Neil: Aqua Pirate Blade! Mac DeNunez: Mythic Dolphin Twin Blades! Altogether: Ultimate Aqua Strike! With their attacks combined, a lot more Egg Pawns were brought down. Sticks the Badger: Let's combine our attacks, Automatic Boomerang! Slider: Vermillion Fireball! Applejack: Honesty Axe MK. II! Scootaloo: Citrus Battle Blaster! Marine the Raccoon: Orange Pirate Baton! Wanda Williams: Mythic Bear Gauntlets! Altogether: Ultimate Orange Attack! As they combined their attacks, they took down more Egg Pawns. Xion: Here goes nothing, Kingdom Keyblade! Rarity: Generosity Staff MK. II! Sweetie Belle: Pale Steel Baton! Maria Swanson: White Pirate Staff! Gianna Hoover: Mythic Chameleon Whip! Altogether: Ultimate White Blast! With one full blast, they took out even more Egg Pawns: Emerl: Now, it's our turn. Savage Sword, Shadow Prism Slash! Sue Morris: Shadow Saber! Android 17: Onyx Double Swords! Jay Dunn: Black Pirate Axe! Arnold Rodriguez: Mythic Wolf Sabers! Altogether: Ultimate Black Slash! As they combine their power, more Egg Pawns were brought down. Sonic the Hedgehog: It's your turn now, Caliburn! Mira Ramon: Gold Pirate Gauntlets! Finn McCoy: Mythic Sea Lion Bazooka! Altogether: Triple Gold Strike! With every amount of attack, they took down more Egg Pawns. Sora: Let's do it, Kingdom Keyblade MK. II! Marty McFly: Titanium Saber! Gmerl: Cyclone Dual Blade! Crystal Garcia: Silver Pirate Whip! Melody Jetson: Mythic Tiger Spear! Altogether: Ultimate Silver Attack! As they use their attacks, more Egg Pawns were taken down. Rigby: Time to combine our Bronze Power, Generator Scooper! Neal Henderson: Mythic Frog Lance! Both: Double Bronze Slash! With their weapons striking, they brought down more Egg Pawns. Princess Marina: It's showtime, Mermaid Crossbow! Matthew Mikesell: Mythic Turtle Boomerang! Both: Double Turquoise Attack! As they used one blast, even more Egg Pawns were blown up. Princess Kelly: Let's get'em, Galaxy Fan! Rena Sheridan: Mythic Cobra Scepter! Both: Double Indigo Blast! As they combined their blasts, they took down a lot more Egg Pawns. Manic the Hedgehog: Let's do this thing, Lucky Yo-Yo! Samuel Greendale: Mythic Tortoise Shield! Both: Double Lime Blast! With one blast, they wiped out every last Egg Pawns. As for the other heroes, they started fighting off more Egg Pawns. Raphael: Hi-ya-ha! With enough turtle power, the Ninja Turtles took out a lot more. Raphael: Why don't you go back where you came from?! Michelangelo: Cowabunga! Then, Michelangelo wiped out seven Ninja Turtles. Michelangelo: Whoa! Seven with one blow. Just call me, the Brave Little Turtle. As for Leonardo, he helps out a woman. Leonardo: Allow me. Woman: Oh, you're too kind. Oh, look out behind you! Leonardo: Hya! With out kick against another Egg Pawn, he send the women to the exit. Woman: Oh, thank you. Leonardo: Oh, no. Thank you! You know, we'd make a great team. Back with everyone else, Robbie, Captain Emmett, and Raphael came facing the two foes. Robbie Diaz: Give it up, Eggman, it's over. Dr. Eggman: Oh really, Red Rangers? I'm just getting started! Then, Anastasia had to do what she must to stop Flich. Anastasia: Now that you fellas have things under control, I've got a sub to destroy. Gmerl: Anastasia, no! It's too dangerous! Anastasia: Sorry about this, G. This is personal. So, she had to put a stop to the evil scheme. Captain Flich: Stop that girl! But it was too late, Anastasia was willing to stop the portal. Man: Will you be careful? This costume is rented! Captain Flich: Please! I'll share my power with you! We'll rule the world together! Gmerl: Sorry, Captain. You're all wet. So, he'd knocked him off his sub. Captain Flich: (screaming as he fell into the ocean) At last, Anastasia was setting a bomb inside the submarine. Anastasia: This oughta do it. So, she head straight to the exit. Just as Pinkie felt a twitch, she knew there was a bomb inside the sub. Pinkie Pie: Uh-oh! That sub is about to blow! With that warned, everyone was in a shock. Donatello: If we don't relocate, we'll all be particles! Slider: Come on, Donatello, we'll free the captain and the first mate! Spike: What about Anastasia? Gmerl: Don't worry about her. She can swim faster than this yacht. (to himself) At least I hope she can. As they all got out, the submarine exploded. Captain Flich: Arr! My submarine! My beautiful submarine! Dr. Eggman: This isn't over yet, Rangers! Release the Egg Titans! As Cubot pressed the button, the Egg Titans were released and causing the havoc in the city. Yoshi: Oh, come on!? Amy Rose: Egg Titans, but why now? Robbie Diaz: No idea, Amy, but we have to stop them. Gmerl: Y-yeah, let's go. Twilight Sparkle: Hold on, Gmerl, I think the honor of summon our Zords goes to you. Gmerl: It'll be my genuine pleasure, Twilight. (activates his morpher) Data Squad Zords, initiate! At last, all of the Data Squad Zords were summoned and ready for combination. Megaforce Cubs: Change Card, transform! With the Megaforce Cubs in their Zord forms, they're ready to assemble as well. Starlight Glimmer: Gmerl, you want the honors? Gmerl: Right. (activates his Morpher) Platinum Titanium Knight Megazord, Power Unleashed! Blaze the Cat: (activates her Morpher) Sol Rainbow Megazord, Activate! Robbie Diaz: (activates his Morpher) Cyber Harmony Megazord, Intitate! Emerl: (activates his Morpher) Shadow Crusader Megazord, Go! At last, the Zords started combing into each four Megazords. Computer #1: Platinum Titanium Knight Megazord combination sequence, complete. Computer #2: Sol Rainbow Megazord combination sequence, complete. Computer #3: Cyber Harmony Megazord combination sequence, complete. Computer #4: Shadow Crusader Megazord combination sequence, complete. At last, the Megazord battle begins as Robbie makes his move first. Robbie Diaz: Okay, Guys, let's show these were about creeps what we're made of. Twilight Sparkle: Gotcha covered, Robbie. (activating) Initiating Elemental Megazord Saber! With the saber activated, they took out one Egg Titans. Blaze the Cat: You know what to do, Karone. Karone Hammond: Right, Blaze. Activating Crimson Sol Megazord Saber! As the Megazord Saber was activated, another Egg Titan was down. Diamond Tiara: We're ready when you are, Emerl. Emerl: Alright, Active the Shadow Sword! Sweetie Belle: Leave it to me. (activating) Engaging Megazord Shadow Sword! As the Megazord Shadow Sword was engaged, they took out yet another Egg Titan. Marty McFly: Let's take it up a notch, Gmerl! Gmerl: Right, Marty. Marty McFly: Initiating Platinum Titanium Megazord Saber! With the saber activated, all of the Megazords prepared for the final strike. Gmerl: Take this, Titanium Slash! Robbie Diaz: Harmony Saber, Rainbow Strike! Blaze the Cat: Crimson Sol Megazord Saber! Emerl: Megazord Shadow Sword! Altogether: Final Quadruple Slash! As they combine their final strike, the last Egg Titan was brought down. Gmerl: Enemies Eliminated! After the battle, all the passengers in the cruise were saved. Sandra Sinclair: It's too bad about Captain Filch. He could have been a great scientist. Gmerl: Yeah, he just went a little overboard. Twilight Sparkle: So true, Gmerl. McDonald Crump: I'd like to show my appreciation for all you've done. I'm going to make each of you a vice president of the Pick-a-Peck-o-Pizza! Yoshi: Really? Amy Rose: Does that mean we could change the recipe? Mordecai: And the size? McDonald Crump: Anything you want. You'll be vice presidents, remember? Michelangelo: Whoa! Fantabuloso! McDonald Crump: Why don't you come and see me in my office when you get out of those ridiculous costumes? Emerl: Easy come, easy go. Robbie Diaz: Come on, Guys, let's head home So, they make ready to return for home. Anastasia: Isn't that just like a bunch of guys? Once they're bored, they leave you stranded. But as they all returned home, Gmerl was still isn't himself without Anastasia. Yoshi: Cheer up, Dude. Amy Rose: Yeah. Who knows? I'm sure we'll see Anastasia again some day. Anastasia: Sooner than you think. Now, hurry, You guys. These pizzas are getting cold. Gmerl: Anastasia! With Gmerl getting the pizzas, he was happy to see Anastasia again. Rigby: Isn't it nice to see an old friend? Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Anastasia looks great. Rigby: Anastasia? No, Dude, I'm talking about the pizza. As they brought the pizzas, they begin to chow down on the pizza. Yoshi: Hey, Rigby! Save some for me. Soon, they all celebrated for the pizza happily. Just then on that following night, someone payed a visit to Earth where Emerl was waiting. Emerl: Right on time. And out of the crash landing sight, Lord Beerus and Whis arrived right on time. Whis: Why, hello there, Emerl, it has been a while since the Tournament of Power. Emerl: Sure has. Lord Beerus: So, what's this all about us coming here? Emerl: (sign) Well, let's just say that I've discovered a new ranger form and I want you to train me, Whis, I beg of you. Please, let me be your student. With that pleaded, Lord Beerus nodded giving Whis the opportunity to be his new mentor. Whis: Very well, I would be happy to. Lord Beerus: You sure about this, Whis, he's going to need a lot of training to keep up with Goku and Vegeta. Whis: I'm pretty sure he will do just fine, Lord Beerus. (to Emerl) But are you willing to make a decision? Emerl: I am. So, he returned to tell his friends about what he's decided. The End Then, The forty-second episode preview begins. Jimmy Neutron: Hello, Everyone, Jimmy Neutron here, Pukin' Pluto! it looks like a girl named Alice has come from the future, looking for her future parents, but I believe that she ended up with her parents' younger selves instead. And to top things up, Dr. Eggman teamed up with Galvanax to take over earth, I'm pretty sure this won't be good... Next time on Power Rangers Data Squad: The Daughter of Robbie and Serena, Her Name is Alice! Gotta blast! Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts